Illusion of Love
by CaidThaZoroark
Summary: Rynin, a shiny Zoroark with a past of murder gets involved in something he vowed never to cross paths with again. After saving a Leafeon from a murder, the two walk a life full of shadows, adventure, and romance! Rated 'M' for suggestive themes, death and lemons! I will gladly take suggestions, and character add-ins, but no flames please. Enjoi!


Hai! CaidthaZoroark here:3 This is my first fanfic on this profile, and really want to know what you goiys think of it! I'm open to suggestions, even character add-ins if they sound cool, but no flames though. And the lemons most likely will happen later in the plot...Ok! Well, here goes nothing!

Oh yeah the disclaimer, I hate these... I don't own pokemon, and if I did, Eevee would be the starters, and the name 'Zebstrika' would die.  
Ok, NOW Here goes nothing! Enjoy!

Illusion of Love

Chapter 1  
Belief

"Hnnnggh" I wake to a ray of sunlight glinting past my eyes and snout from the serene and inviting forest atmosphere.

I blink and slowly wake.

Stretching my night-colored body, I stand to let my blue hair fall down behind me to my waist.

My name is Rynin and I am a shiny Zoroark. I live in a small marsh cratered in to a huge mountain range, and I live alone.

Not that I alienate myself, but no one is brave enough to climb the massive mountain range that I reside in. There is the occasional village up here, but I hardly ever encounter anyone else.

I don't trust myself around anyone anymore.

Not after that.

Stepping out of my cave, I decide it would be enjoyable to go for a walk to gather food. It's a really nice day, and it would be shameful to not stock up on berries

Walking through the forest trail I had made, I had just stopped to scan over my assortment of Pecha, Tomato, and Oran berries from a tree, when suddenly a group of Tailows and Swellows flew by quite frantically.

That brought my guard up, because bird pokemon are usually very graceful in flight, and these were anything but.

I stopped what I was doing, and smelled the air.

Then I realized what was wrong. Smoke.

There was a fire in the forest.

I climbed up a tree to find a smoke line, and sure enough, there, over the nearest ridge, was a black smoke cloud.

Interest got the best of me, and I decided to run toward the plume that now started to envelop the marsh as well. I was worried that the fire might spread to the marsh

When I got up the hill I could finally see what was on fire, and it was a village. Moving closer to the small town, I saw that multiple dens were set ablaze.

Well, that was the cause of all the smoke, but this was not a fired caused naturally, these dens were intentionally set on fire!

Using my Illusion ability, I turned into a Swellow from my previous encounter, and used Defog to clear up the haze.

Turning back into my normal self, I ran into the village as fast as I could hoping I could find somebody.

I had ran past a small den when I Heard a scream of pure horror and pain.

Startled by the sudden shriek, I rush through the village to find the source of the scream. Because I was so freaked out at the time, it was little known to me that I was racing past body after bloody body...

I heard another scream.

Rounding the corner, I found the culprit of the screams. It a small Leafeon, beaten horribly, and extremely bloody. But somehow still standing. Upon a closer look, I could barely make out a small furry mass underneath her.

A kit. That would explain the amazing endurance and fight in her

But she wasn't alone, there were two huge figures, a black Charizard and a Nidoking, lumbering over her, snickering.

I watched on longer; perceiving the situation.

"Fucking stupid bitch!" Said the Nidoking, "I'll show you what happens when you don't bow to me!"

He kicked the Leafeon's (I have determined from the way it screams that she is a female) back leg out from under her, causing her to fall out from her stance that was the only thing that was protecting the small bundle underneath her.

" Orne, grab the kit, and kill it. Now." Said the Nidoking, malice and hate glittering in his eyes.

Without a sign of acknowledgment, the night-colored Charizard, presumably Orne, effortlessly threw the already exhausted Leafeon to the Nidoking's feet, and gripped the kit by the whiskers. Tossing it around, violently.

"Stop it you bastards!" The Leafeon tried so hard to keep fighting and get up, but it was completely fruitless due to the Nidoking stepping on her neck and grinding it into the soil.

"Whatever you say, Háq..." Orne said, quickly throwing the kit into the rock face. Crushing the tiny body in less then a second, then hit the ground in a bloody, mangled heap, limp.

The shock and tears of grief that formed on the Leafeon's face were to much to look at.

Even I, a warped dark type with no heart, was in total shock that these two pokemon have the pure heartlessness to kill a kit.

Something that never even had a chance at life.

Dead. Thoughtlessly killed by a vile hand.

"Heh. That's all of 'em. Except for this little bitch." Hàq said, grabbing the Leafeon by the neck, "Ya know, you are pretty cute. I bet you'd be great to fuck..." Hàq punched her head, hard in the back of the neck, knocking her unconscious.

I was enraged. Furious I could no longer stand for this.

I have seen many murders, many. But not killing the defenseless, or the young Leafeon. She had not done anything to deserve this.

They will die. Now. By my hand.

I had stepped out of my spot and walked toward them with smooth, quick, strides.

My hands were glowing with Nightmare orbs on the left arm, Shadow Claw on the right. They both noticed me and turned around at the same time.

Before either of them could utter a word, I launched a Nightmare at the Nidoking. It hit him square in the chest, blowing him back and locking him in a slow, life-ending sleep.

But I will gladly speed up his death. Gladly...

I finally got within distance of Hàq.

"You killed a kit, you cruel bastard." I sneered down to the sleeping figure, aligning my claw with the sensitive part of his neck, and slowly began adding pressure to my arm, impaling his neck and vocal chords,"and for that you will pay dearly..."

Blood was seeping out of his neck and mouth, his life leaving him.

"Goodbye, Villain... Hehehehee.."

Without glancing towards the Charizard, I say "leave now. Do not Ever come back to this place. Or I will make sure you and him share the same fate. Understood?"

Y-yes. I'm so sorr-

I cut him off "I did not ask for an apology... LEAVE NOW OR DIE!"

He flew off faster than I could blink.

I ran to the Leafeon, and checked her pulse.

She was breathing. Good, she is alive...

For now.

I pick her up with great finesse, and started to walk home, humming a low tune.

I wonder if Orne remembered me...

I stopped to look at the sun set, and check the Leafeon's pulse, which was regularizing.

Wow the sun sure is pretty...

Aannndddd, what did you guys think? Good starter chapter? Suggestions? Cheese? Well anyway, please review! I live off those! :) I will have another chapter done hopefully this time this week! Till next time! Anyway, CaidthaZoroark signing owt!:3


End file.
